


Monochrome

by JaciSerigala



Series: GrayTear Drabbles [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Companion Piece, Drabble, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: Between them, there was never any colour.





	Monochrome

Between them, there was never any colour. They both had scars and traumas that smothered any colour in their soul, and created a subtle, boring picture with a storm raging beneath. No one ever saw their colourful sides, only saw the grey, grey, grey clouds that tasted like depression. They were stuck behind a fog of pain that kept them from shining in the world's gaze, and neither could wholeheartedly say that being hidden was a bad thing, because it was something they were so used to.

For upwards of a decade now, they had been held under the tears of their past, drowning slowly until one day they would finally let go and they joined their mother at the water's edge. Neither knew why they held on, they just did, as if there was some fruit that life had yet to offer that they were waiting on. They held on, only to bleed and cry some more, before and after they met and let go of the hatred and distance. Though, yes, it was alleviating to know that there was someone out there who almost understood what the pain of losing someone twice, thrice felt like.

Together, they began to fight against the current, living for nothing but fighting so they wouldn't lose that much more. Neither one was perfect, and neither knew what life really meant after it's discolouration however many broken hearts ago.

They held hands and fought against the darkness, the monochromatic world that had trapped the little, broken boy and the little, bruised girl somewhere inside of their poisonned hearts. Until she let go and for the first time in either of their memories, the world was glowing with colour and life. They only had a moment, as their eyes met and she finally won against the current. She glowed with an iridescence that neither could fully understand or dream of or comprehend. It was so bright and powerful and accepting. The crimsons and turquoises and golds chased away the pewter and slate, leaving a rainbow that she had been encircled by, but he had fallen short of.

He cried for her. She left but she was happy. He also cried for himself and his own loneliness, wondering whether that colour was something that he, with his pun of a name, could ever grasp. Or was he even more broken than he had known? 

She was happy and safe, he was still fighting, and yet she still held out her hand to him. His world was still grey and hers was now breathing, living. His fight wasn't over, but hers was. That didn't stop his pain and it didn't offer hope, it just enhanced his darkness. But then she reached out and shone a light, a for a heartbeat, his world, too was bright and happy. It was... something that he wasn't meant to touch, but here he was, at the mercy of a demon.

Shining.


End file.
